


Stitches

by D (Crazyrat909)



Series: Doki Doki AU (Alternate Universe) [6]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Addiction, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Intervention, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrat909/pseuds/D
Summary: “Yuri, before we begin this, I just want you to know that we’re here because we all care about you very much. We only want what’s best for you…”-Monika SaitoThe long awaited conclusion to Scars, Monika holds a club meeting at her house on Saturday. However, what awaits Yuri within the walls of Monika's home will change the course of her life forever.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I'm so excited to finally be putting this out! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to make, but I can promise you all that it will be worth the wait, so thank you all for your patience!
> 
> \------------------------------------TRIGGER WARNING------------------------------------------  
> Although this is just a story, self harm and suicide are real issues that should not go unrecognized. If you or a loved one are having suicidal thoughts or are thinking of committing suicide, don't wait, please call the national suicide prevention hotline at 1-800-273-8255.  
> \------------------------------------TRIGGER WARNING------------------------------------------
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -D

Stitches

            Mandatory. The word floated obnoxiously within Yuri’s head as she stepped outside into the blinding light of the afternoon sun. All throughout the week, Monika had made sure to conclude every meeting of the literature club with a reminder that there would be a club gathering at her house on the 24th at 6 O’clock PM. When pressed about the subject of the meeting, she would answer with a simple ‘it’s about funding for the club’. She assured everyone that it would just be a casual get together, but made sure to stress that missing it would result in expulsion from the club. With the one week notice she had given all the girls, as well as the severity of the punishment, it was evident to Yuri that there could be no feasible way to back out of the meeting without facing serious repercussions.

            She made her way to the club president’s home, the decision to walk due to not having access to the family car forcing her to ignore both the rising temperature resulting from her white, woolen sweater and smooth black yoga pants, as well as the confused glances she received from those who were dressed more appropriately for the June weather. She was unable to wear her long arm warmers, as they had been thrown in the wash the night prior, resulting in her donning the itchy sweater she reserved for the cooler seasons in order to hide the scars running along her arms. As uncomfortable as the arm warmers felt in the 80-degree weather, they were a preferable alternative to the lint ridden monstrosity she was currently sweating bullets through. With the former, the coal black sleeves could be perceived more as a fashion accessory, fitting with her generally dark, mysterious personality. The same however could not be said for the latter, making her feel more out of place than she already had on a daily basis.

            Irritated as she was to have to leave the comfort of her private chambers, the agitation bubbling inside of her was only second to the looming sense of paranoia and fear that she couldn’t seem to shake. The more she pondered about the purpose of the friendly gathering she was to attend, the less sense it seemed to make to her. Why would Monika schedule a mandatory meeting for a “casual get together”, why not just do it in the clubroom? Why did no one else seem surprised about it? Sayori didn’t seem to greet the idea with her typical flamboyant joy, opting instead to simply nod and go back to drawing. Even the pessimistic Natsuki didn’t have anything snarky to say as she went back to her manga collection, chancing a subtle glance at Yuri before doing so. The swarming thoughts had continued to invade Yuri’s mind up until she reached Monika’s home, no longer certain if she was sweating from the heat, or from her anxiety.

            Making her way to the front of the charming suburban house, Yuri peered through the tall, rectangular windows next to the door to see Natsuki and Sayori, looking unusually tense as they sat in wait for the impending meeting. Sayori happened to look through the window for a moment, making brief eye contact with Yuri, causing her to visibly fidget as she hastily made her way to the kitchen. Natsuki looked up as well, before returning her gaze back to her meager looking flip phone, decorated with tiny stickers to brighten up its dull appearance.

            Of all the things that Yuri was fearful of regarding the group meeting, her biggest concern had to have been seeing Natsuki again. Ever since the previous weekend, she had felt intense regrets about what she had said to the pink haired girl, who at the time was only trying to help her friend. She hadn’t meant to snap at her the way she did when she was threatened, but it felt as though her entire world had begun to crumble when her parents became involved. She had rationalized it in her head as a necessary action, but the more she saw the petite girl at the club, or in the halls, or walking home after school, the more the guilt of her torrent of vitriolic profanity ate away at her, like a parasite in her mind chewing through her excuses to reveal the truth. She feared that seeing the girl again would force her to open herself up, admitting that her wrongdoings weren’t meant to hurt her, but to protect her from the truth.

            Yuri’s thoughts came to an expedient halt as she heard the familiar sound of the deadbolt being opened, as the mahogany door swung open, revealing the slender frame of the club president. She was wearing a simple white crop top along with a pair of blue skinny jeans. Yuri continued to look at Monika for an uncomfortably long period of time before the silence was eventually broken by the brunette.

            “Uh…would you like to come in?” Monika inquired, a forced smile plastered on her face.

            “Oh!” Yuri replied, somewhat embarrassed by her careless daydreaming. “I would, thank you very much.”

            Making her way into the house, Yuri was met with the bright, luminescent glow of the sun bouncing off the milk white walls, the much appreciated scent of a lavender candle burning near the door, and the blissful cooling breeze of the air conditioner, that gripped her body as she walked past the doorframe, making her realize just how warm she had become on her short walk to Monika’s house.

            “Geez, are you cold or somethin’ Yuri?” Monika playfully jabbed as she locked the door behind them, poking at the sweat ridden outfit clinging to her skin. Stammering out of embarrassment, Yuri only replied with a halfhearted ‘the laundry wasn’t done’, earning an honest chuckle from her classmate as the two made their way into the living room.  

            Upon entering the spacious living area, Yuri was greeted by the other two girls, who were staring awkwardly at her, as though they were children preparing themselves for a scolding. Sayori had been dressed in a sleeveless, blue floral top with short shorts to match, giving off the noticeably youthful appearance that matched her personality perfectly. Natsuki on the other hand wore a plain white skirt with a short sleeved, salmon colored t-shirt, contrary to the showy, pink, frilly outfits Yuri was used to seeing Natsuki in.

            Monika let out a heavy sigh as she made her way to the seat next to Natsuki, who began to look more and more uncomfortable as Yuri made her way towards the only remaining chair. The seats were arranged next to each other in a semi-circle, with one singular armchair placed parallel to the three, facing towards them. As Monika motioned the anxious girl to take a seat, Yuri, noticing how the arm chair was placed in such a way as to be the central focus of the room, slowly came to the realization that something was off about the entire situation, her paranoia returning with a serious vengeance.

            “Wh…what k-kind of meeting is this? S-s-shouldn’t Monika b-be sitting here?” Yuri, conscious of how nervous she sounded, tried her best to finish the question with a smile, which to her dismay none of the other girls had returned. She hoped that her inquiry would simply be answered with a straight forward ‘oh my mistake’ and they would continue the meeting as normal, but deep-down Yuri knew the truth. This wasn’t a proper club meeting, and it was never meant to be. The only thing she couldn’t figure out, was that if this wasn’t meant to be a club meeting, then what was it? Her fears were solidified as Monika began speaking softly in her trademark smooth, confident, almost scripted tone.

            “Yuri, before we begin this, I just want you to know that we’re here because we all care about you very much. We only want what’s best for you…”

            “W-what do you mean Monika? Is everything alright?” Yuri asked innocently, praying that she could simply play dumb and walk away scot free.

            “I’ll get straight to the point, last weekend I heard some…very troubling news about you…about something you may have done in the school’s bathroom last Friday.”

            The realization hit her like a freight train. The positioning of the chairs, the privacy of Monika’s home, the motherly tone, the scripted clichéd lines.

This was an intervention…

            She told them…

            In an instant, her innocent demeanor had dropped completely, as her uneasiness morphed into a burning, insatiable anger. Yuri turned her attention to the pink haired girl with a look of pure contempt.

            “What did you tell them?” She spoke, her normally gentle voice shaking from her building frustration.

“I’m sorry.” Natsuki replied, her voice low but steady, trying in vain to keep the larger girl as calm as possible. All three girls snapped to attention as Yuri lunged towards the smaller girl, grabbing her by her hair as she began striking her repeatedly.

“I’LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Yuri shouted at the smaller girl as Monika and Sayori struggled to tear the two apart. The fight lasted for a few short moments before Yuri was pulled away from Natsuki, causing her to hit the floor, forcing a small yelp of pain as one of her newly acquired wounds reopened upon impact. She rose to her feet, peering back at Natsuki who was now hugging her legs to her knees.

“Do NOT put your hands on her,” Monika shouted at Yuri, trying her hardest to look steadfast after the hectic brawl. “We’re here to talk, I know you’re angry-“

“Go fuck yourself you preppy little cunt! You lied to me!” Yuri exclaimed, fueled by a mix of adrenaline and anger. Taking a moment to collect herself, she turned her attention back to Natsuki, who was now visibly terrified. “You’re fucked, you hear me? I told you what would happen if you fucked with me!”

“Yuri please, we just want to help!” Sayori finally chimes in, blinking back the tears that had begun forming at the sides of her eyes. “I don’t want any more fighting; can’t we just talk? We’re all friends, right?”

“Friends? Why the hell would I consider you degenerates my friends? None of you are worth my time. The only reason I come to this pathetic club anymore is because it’s the only time I can read in peace before I have to go home to my contemptuous parents! Your lives are so insignificant that I’d hardly consider you my peers, let alone my friends!”

Yuri knew that she didn’t believe what she was saying, but she couldn’t stop the words from escaping her lips. It felt as though another person had been controlling her like a puppet, using her for their sick kicks, demolishing the bridges she had built with the few people in her life that could tolerate her. She couldn’t hear her own thoughts anymore, all she felt were her lips moving, the burning in her cheeks, the stinging pain in her reopened wound, and the ever-growing primordial need to craft even more wounds.

She was unsure of what else she had said, and frankly it no longer mattered. The point was made, the damage had been done and the climax had been reached. Finally, the room grew silent, save the for the quiet sobs of Sayori, and the buzzing of the air conditioner in the background. The longer Yuri remained still in the center of the room, the more and more remorse she began to feel as her adrenaline began to dissipate, with her ever-growing shame quickly taking its place. Unable to cope with what she had just done, she began to storm out, leaving behind the burning bridge that symbolized her friendship with the club members. Her addiction had taken so much for so long, and now it had taken the only people who she could call friends. It was over, that much she knew.

“Hello? Mr. Nakamura?”

Yuri’s blood ran cold. How did she get her fathers’ number? Had Monika planned to call her parents if this didn’t work out like she planned it to? Why would she do that? What was her goal? To torment her further?

She didn’t know.

But it didn’t matter.

Making her way back to her classmates, she saw Monika in the center of the room, a phone pressed firmly against her ear as she gazed past the arm chair with a stern look in her eyes. All the anger that had previous built inside of her had been replaced by a chilling, crippling fear that had left her almost unable to move. Fighting the paralysis that held her in place, she made her way towards Monika, attempting to snatch the phone out of her hand.

“Calm down, knock it off!” Monika repeated continuously to the distressed girl.

“Please don’t, please don’t call him, stop I’ll do anything Monika please!” Yuri, desperate to save her secret from her parent’s, began hyperventilating as she continued to repeat her pathetic pleas to the brunette, the sharp gaze from her emerald eyes piercing holes through her skin.

“I’m not calling them! Look, it’s on the lock screen.” Monika showed Yuri the phone screen as she slowly shifted back to the relaxed, calm demeanor she wore before the fight began.

“OK…OK, p-p-pl-please don’t…don’t call them. I’m sorry.”

“I won’t, but only if you sit down and talk to us OK?”

Finding herself trapped between a rock and a hard place, Yuri deduces that she had no other choice but to give into the demands. Slowly, she made her way towards the arm chair and sat down. As she did so, Monika continued.

“We’re all gonna be OK. No more fighting, no more yelling, we’re just gonna talk OK? Right everyone?” Monika looked back at the others, who silently nod as they composed themselves once again.

Yuri positioned herself on the armchair, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible given the circumstances of what was about to happen. As she placed her back again the smooth leather of the seat, she took notice of just how heavily she had been trembling. She leaned forward and began breathing deeply, her eyes pinned to the ground as she unconsciously began scratching at her arm, a tick she had developed whenever she hadn’t indulged herself for an extended period of time. Slowly, she faced forward as Monika softly called her name.

“Now, I’m guessing from…all that, that you know who I heard all this from.”

Yuri, too ashamed to respond properly, simply nodded her head while avoiding eye contact with any of the girls.

“Natsuki told us that she saw you in the bathroom and your arms were bleeding. Is this true?”

 Yuri remained silent, scratching her wounds even harder as the rage began boiling inside of her yet again.

“Yuri, is it true? Yes or no?”

“Yes, it’s true, but it’s none of your business! I told Natsuki not to tell any of you because I had everything under control!” Afraid that the conversation was about to be derailed, Natsuki interjected.

“Yuri, it’s not about having it under control-”

“Hey FUCK YOU NATSUKI YOU SNAKE! In fact, you know what, while we’re all sharing our little secrets, here’s one about Natsuki! Did you all know that her dad-

“We know.” Sayori stated coldly. Yuri, taken aback by the news, waited a moment before responding.

“She…she told you?”

“She told all of us. She said that you would spill her secret to everyone if she talked about your problem, so she told us in advance.”

“But…why?” Natsuki looked Yuri straight in the eyes, doing her best to hide the pain she felt from being attacked by her friend so viciously.

“Because we’re friends you idiot! It’s not like I wanted to tell them about my papa, but if it meant getting you the help you need then- “Her voice softly squeaked, and she was forced to stop mid-sentence, wiping away a single tear that fell down her right cheek. Before Yuri could respond, Monika chose to speak up.

“Like I said Yuri, we’re not here to judge you. We all have our problems but, if you were struggling this whole time, and we all stood back and did nothing to help, and something serious ended up happening to you, then what kind of friends would we be?”

A deafening silence followed Monika’s speech, as the four clubmates took the time to settle down. The club president fixed her gaze on the damaged girl, as though she were secretly beckoning her to respond. However, Yuri simply faced the ground, refusing to be the first to begin speaking again.

“Yuri?” Monika spoke, almost in a whisper. “Can you tell us why you did it?”

Yuri took a deep breath, before raising her head to meet the expecting eyes of her classmates. Unable to bear the heavy weight of their scrutiny, she chose to look past Sayori towards a picture of Monika’s father that hung above the Television in order to help her focus. After her iconic thoughtful pause, she began to speak.

“I started when I was little…I was teased a lot when I was younger. I was a chubby, socially unconscious homeschooler trying to fit into public school life. One day it all became too much for me to handle and then I…” She wavered for a moment, the scars left by the memory of that fateful night harming her more than any blade ever could. However, it wasn’t long before she continued. “I began… self-harming. At first it was almost like a punishment for myself, an outlet for all my self-loathing and anguish, but after a while I…umm…I began…to uhm, I began to enjoy the sensation.” For a moment, she glances at Sayori, who had begun silently crying, covering her mouth to hide the sobs that threatened to escape. Noticing how much her story had been hurting acquaintance, she quickly continued. “NO NO NO, i-i-it’s not what you think! It doesn’t really hurt me that much! That’s w-why I said it’s nothing to be concerned about. I know it may seem frightening to all of you, but I can assure you all that there is no cause for alarm. It’s like…that feeling you get after a hot shower, that soothing, blissful nirvana that enraptures you as you dance your way out of the bathroom onto your- “

“Can I see them?” Natsuki interrupted, growing ever more impatient with Yuri’s constant waffling.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Your arms, let me see them.”

“Natsuki!” Monika hissed between her teeth, afraid that she’d offended Yuri.

“I…I suppose so. Normally I wouldn’t, but I guess since you all know about me there’s no point in hiding it…”

Yuri slowly lifted the white, now bloodstained sleeve of her left arm, revealing a cavalcade of white and red lines, spanning from her forearm all the way to her bicep. Among the healed scars were a noticeable amount of newly formed, red slits across her wrists, some thin and shallow, others frighteningly deep.

Before anyone could react, Sayori buried her face in Natsuki’s shoulder as she began loudly weeping, unable to continue gazing at the horrifying sight of her friends marred flesh. Natsuki begins stroking Sayori’s hair and she looked back to Yuri with a face of both sympathy and concern.

“Yuri…you can’t keep doing this. Those look really deep…”

“I mean, at times I get a little carried away and make my cuts a little…excessive, but you all know I’m not a buffoon, I wouldn’t be so careless as to cut an artery. As I said, I have this perfectly under control -”

“You’re destroying yourself Yuri! This isn’t normal! Stop acting like it is!”

“What would you know what normal is? Why does everyone around me get to dictate what normal is? This is my decision, it’s my body and I can do as I please with it!”

Sensing that the civility was breaking down yet again, Monika raised her hands above her head and began speaking in a soft, careful tone.

“Alright everyone, calm down, it’s getting a little heated.” As Natsuki and Yuri both took a moment to catch their breath, Monika chose to press the matter further. “Now Yuri. I know you’re probably feeling attacked right now, but I need you to understand that we’re all just…scared, to put it bluntly. You may view it as no big deal or, having it under control, but we all make mistakes. And if you end up cutting too deep, one time is all it takes -”

“Monika Do you think I’m retarded?” Yuri cuts in yet again, her voice taking on a noticeable twinge of frustration. “I understand the consequences and I don’t care! I know it may sound troubling to you, but that’s just how it is…this is a waste of my time, this is why I didn’t want to discuss this. I knew none of you could truly understand, so why even-?”

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YURI!” Sayori screamed, standing up and towering over the clearly startled Yuri. In an attempt to gain control of the conversation, Monika reached towards Sayori.

“Sayori, let’s not- “

“NO! I’m so done with this!” Tears flowed freely from her bloodshot eyes as Sayori looked back down at Yuri. “I know I don’t understand why you’re doing this, but I don’t need to understand to know that it’s wrong! Who could possibly understand a friend hurting themselves to feel good? I don’t care if I don’t understand! I don’t want my friend to die because of something so stupid! Why can’t YOU understand that we just want to help you Yuri? Just let us help you! Please, just let- “

Sayori’s heavy sobbing and tightening throat stops her from finishing her rant as Natsuki made her way over to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“Why are you so afraid of us telling your parents?” Natsuki asked, looking Yuri dead in the eyes as she held onto her distressed clubmate.

“W-what do you mean? They would never understand, just like you don’t!”

“What do you mean? They’re your parents, you know that they’ll help you!”

“You don’t understand Natsuki! I can’t just- “

“What don’t I understand? Stop telling me I don’t understand and just tell me!”

“I DON’T WANT ANY HELP!”

“WHY NOT?”

“I DON’T DESERVE ANY HELP!”

A long, uncomfortable pause lingered within the confines of the living room as the three girls peered at Yuri, who finally let the truth slip after all the years of hiding from it. She stood up from her chair, no longer able to keep her sadness bottled up like she had been all her life.

“Don’t you get it? I don’t deserve any help! From anyone! I’m a disgusting freak, and if I’m unable to change that, then I want nothing more than to be left alone! I know it’s wrong, I knew it was wrong the first time I did it, and I still know that it’s wrong! I’m not normal, I never was, and I never will be, and this is the proof of that!”

Yuri pointed down at her injured arm, unable to stop the words that flowed from her lips, and the tears that flowed down her bright red cheeks. “I’ve become addicted to my punishment. I began to do it to punish myself for being such a worthless freak, but I gave into the pleasure it brought me and now it’s taken over my life! It’s my only escape, it feels like nothing means anything anymore and I don’t know how to stop myself!” Yuri began squeezing her open wound, desperate for any kind of release from the pain she was feeling. “I know it sounds crazy, but all I ever wanted was just the illusion of normalcy… just the idea that I could hide from the monster beneath my skin, to blend in with everyone else and live a normal life, but I know now that that impossible! All of you have seen it, and if my parents ever found out… then I’d have no one left to help me pretend … I can’t stop, and now I don’t want to stop! I know it’s dangerous, I know that one mistake could land me in an early grave, and part of me continues not despite that fact…but because of it. Because deep down…deep down I long for it. That one final high before I leave all my pain behind me.”

Yuri collapses in her chair, shedding tears of pure anguish as she covered her mouth with one hand and began scraping her wounded arm with the other. After a moment of hesitation, Natsuki rushed over to her side, holding her arm before hugging her tightly. She apologized continuously as though she were a CD stuck on loop, refusing to let go of the despondent girl even as she attempted to push her away. Following suit, the other girls instinctively moved towards Yuri to do the same, wrapping her in a group hug.

“Yuri.” Sayori squeaked softly, “You’re not a monster... I know how you feel, I know it hurts but it gets better. We all love you.”

“She’s right,” Monika, who could no longer keep herself from crying, replies, “We’ll always be here for you. The Literature Club always sticks together.”

“I can’t believe you’d think all that you dummy, you should know we all care about you! Even me!” Natsuki chimed in, being sure to hug Yuri tighter than all the other girls.

She couldn’t understand. She had revealed who she was. Who she truly was. And yet they didn’t turn away from her. They didn’t judge her and leave her like everyone else. More than that, they’re comforting her. They weren’t lying? Even though she showed her true colors they still cared for her?

A new feeling began to stir within the broken girl. Not at all like the bliss she felt from mutilating her skin, not like the joy she obtained from indulging in the atonement for her sins, this was different.

This was…acceptance. For the first time in her life, she felt as though she could accept herself for who she was. That after all these years she could let down her walls again, and rebuild her tattered heart that had gone cold for so long.

She hugged her friends back, feeling the pain she had been forced to live with float away, like a passing rain cloud that hung overhead.

 

She was no longer afraid.

She was no longer hopeless.

She was no longer a monster.

She was Yuri Nakamura.

And for the first time in her life.

She was free.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you all at part VII (hopefully sooner this time).
> 
>  
> 
> -D


End file.
